Kizim, Su Segunda parte: Zmeyette ataca otra vez
by Miz.Trei
Summary: 7 años pasaron. La ahora ultra famosa Guardiana Janine Hathaway había ascendido a ser la mejor guardiana y la única mujer candidata a ser BM7. 7 años en que Rose... ya no era la misma. ¡Ahora, es mucho peor!
1. El despertar de la rosa turca

Advertencia: Puede que haga referencias a libros o películas que están circulando actualmente, porque encajan. Para la trama -que está tomada de los Libros de **_Richelle Mead_**\- son estrenados en ésta temporalidad

* * *

7 años pasaron, en que su madre, la ahora ultra famosa Guardiana Janine Hathaway -sin la presión de la difícil maternidad de Rose- había ascendido a ser la mejor Guardiana y la única mujer candidata a ser BM7, encabezando la lista élite con nombres como Arthur Schoenberg, Capitán de La Guardia Real y Galina Sarapova, Capitana de St. Basil. 

Sí, una vez que Janine e Ibrahim pudieron -al fin- ponerse de acuerdo, acordaron que él sería el tutor legal. Así que él pasó por toda la tramitación para legalizarla como propia y su filiación cambió en su certificado de nacimiento y documentación. Él prometió que no la dejaría a su albedrío y fue así que estuvo en escuelas por el mundo, en las que duraba tanto como él en la zona. 

Sí, 7 años en que Ibrahim la llevó consigo en todos sus viajes y la puso en colegios en todos los lugares en que debía estacionarse, desde el Marlborough College en Inglaterra -un colegio para humanos- en donde fue feliz... por un corto tiempo. Pero era demasiado inquieta y su padre la sacó antes de que la expulsaran... la opción final fue St. Basil en Siberia -donde debería establecerse por algún tiempo- para que termina La Educación Primaria. Para entonces, tenía 7 años y balbuceaba turco, inglés, francés y un poquito de ruso.

* * *

Fue afortunado que ingresara en septiembre, de lo contrario, habría odiado el invierno. Era una niña solar. Amaba el sol y su calor. Pero se adaptó bien al ambiente de St. Basil, dónde habían más dhampirs que morois. Su mejor amiga -de una clase inferior- se llamaba Vika... Y su hermano mayor, ya de 14 años y en La Escuela Secundaria -Mitya era como lo llamaba, aunque el resto lo llamara Dimka- era su _Príncipe Encantador._

Rose aún no cumplía los 11 años cuándo su padre debió ir a la Corte, por negocios -¿por qué más?. Era Navidad Y Rose no quería quedarse en Siberia en invierno -y en Navidad, para más remate-. Sí, también había nieve en América, pero no como en la Siberia misma. 

Rose no había pisado América desde que se colgó al cuello de su padre -7 años atrás- y no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no lo dejaría solo. Habían muchas víboras -La Reina, la mayor de ellas, en su mente- y alguien debía evitar la llegada de una _Madrastra Malvada_. Además, también estaría su propia madre -a quién no veía en un año- y tenía la idea de que ella era perfecta para ser _La Señora Mazur_ que tanto le faltaba a su Baba (evolucionó de Tad y Papo a Baba, papá en turco, el idioma de origen de su padre). Era su madre, ¿cierto?. 

Dejarla sola estaba fuera de discusión. Su hija era inteligente, brillante y astuta. Su prodigiosa memoria sólo crecía. Así que le comentaba de las cosas más... livianitas y siempre se sorprendía con sus ideas -alocadas- pero realizables... y al final, brillantes. Era su heredera natural. Una inesperada. Una que cambiaría la forma de ver el mundo a los morois. 

"Yo voy. Y punto. Baba", pisó el piso con fuerza y él debió subirla a su jet -en pijamas- y con su equipaje. Era un oso retozón cuando quería. Y tenía aún 10 años.

* * *

¡Aquí vamos otra vez!, ¿qué les parece hasta ahora? 


	2. Un Nido de Víboras

La Corte moroi de Pensilvania era un lugar gigantesco, pero a Rose no le causó ninguna impresión. Para ella era _sólo_ un desperdicio de espacio -y dinero- donde podrían haber cosas más útiles. Como un gigantesco Data Center o central Núcleo-Espacial o de Fusión de Partículas. No un grupo de vampiros vivos que se esconden de vampiros muertos porque estaban -bueno- muertos de miedo por ellos.

"¿Esto... cuánto cuesta?", le preguntó Rose -de sopetón- al Guardián de la puerta. Él la miró sin entender. Luego, a Mazur y a sus dos Guardianes -que aguantaban la risa- y de nuevo a Rose, sin saber cómo responderle... o su posición en el grupo. No podía ser Guardiana. ¿Cierto?. Mazur lo sacó de su duda.

"Creo que no alcanza con tus ahorros, Kizim", le dijo Mazur a su hija, jovialmente.

"¿Me prestas?", batió sus pestañas. Su padre la miró con orgullo.

"¿Para qué la quieres?".

"¿Una central espacial privada?", dudó. "De esas no hay".

"¿Mandarás a los morois a la luna, Kizim?".

"Strigois tal vez. No necesitan aire y odian la luz. Serían felices allí. Junto algunos extremófilos y ositos de agua...", estaba loca por la ciencia espacial y adoraba las películas de ciencia ficción. "Para cuando se mueran -de aburrimiento, probablemente- podríamos ocupar las instalaciones y colonizar... poner un hotel lunar o algo así".

"¿Y... crees que resultaría?".

"Así colonizaron Australia", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Con strigois?", dudó el guardián de la puerta, abriendo los ojos como platos. Causando la risa de todos.

"El Señor Ibrahim Mazur; su hija, La Señorita -ella prefiere _Bayan_\- Rose Mazur y sus dos Guardianes", anunció Pavel al Guardián de la Puerta.

"¡Pavel, y Sergei son sus nombres, anótalo!", le dijo Rose al Guardián.

"Adelante, Señor y -ah- Bayan Mazur y... Guardianes Pavel y Sergei".

"¡Gracias!", sonrió Rose y el Guardián respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde estamos?, ¿hay un hotel, al menos?, ¿residencia?, ¿o es un guetto?".

"Nos alquilé una residencia, Kizim", dijo Mazur, cansadamente. A veces -muchas veces- la paternidad lo agotaba. Janine soportó 4 años y él, apenas llevaba 7 años. Pero no podría vivir sin ella. "Hoy está fijada la audiencia con La Reina".

"Veamos. América. Los Presidentes otorgan audiencias. También los Gobernadores. Y Las Cortes -como de Justicia. En Inglaterra hay Reina y otorga audiencia... ¿quién es ella, nuevamente?".

"Los morois eligen un Rey o Reina, Kizim", volvió a repetirle Mazur, más cansado aún.

"¿Votaste por esta... Reina?".

"Sólo los royals".

"¿Eres... no, espera, somos Royals?".

"No, Kizim", suspiró. Se acercaban a la conclusión.

"Entonces... Hay una reina moroi. La votaron los royals. No somos royals. Por tanto, no la votaste. Por lo tanto, no es tú -ni mi- Reina. ¿Vas a ir?".

"Es la Reina de los Morois, Kizim. Debo ir... soy moroi, ¿cierto? o fampir, como quieras llamarnos", sonrió.

"¡Que bueno que soy Dhampir, entonces!", y se sentó, con palomitas.

"Pero eres mi hija. Y nos espera... ¿Irás así?", la miró, críticamente.

"Iré a cambiarme. Ya vuelvo", y salió del lugar.

"¿Sabes que va a llegar como de Halloween o peor, Cosplay?", le dijo Pavel.

"Es mi hija. Creo... que La Reina tendrá que aprender a tolerarla", sonrió, siniestro.

* * *

En efecto, Rose decidía entre un traje de la Princesa Leia -_StarWars_\- o su pijama de unicornio. Era nuevo, acogedor, calentito y tenía una capucha con cuerno y zapatillas como patitas y cola -obviamente. Así que eligió el pijama, pero no se peinó, sino que metió el pelo en la capucha. Este lugar no era Naboo -hogar de la Reina Amidala- así que no iría de Princesa Leia. Aunque tentada estaba. Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su grupo.

"Unicornio", y un billete cambió de manos. Pavel había perdido la apuesta, contra Sergei.

"¡Y qué pasó con Leia!", gimió Pavel, "¡Si te ves tan linda así!".

"Esto no es Naboo, que eligió a La Reina Amidala. Tienen una, pero la escogieron los royals morois, que no somos nosotros. Y además, soy Dhampir. Así que Unicornio será. O nada".

"Unicornio", masculló Pavel, escoltándolos afuera. Por dentro, se estaba riendo. ¡La Reina se iba a desmayar!.

* * *

Iban caminando por la ya poblada ciudadela -nocturna, por lo demás- y todos -sin faltar uno- se volvió a ver pasar a la niña vestida de unicornio. Junto a un moroi -por muchos conocido- y dos dhampirs altísimos, que -a todas luces- eran sus guardianes. ¿Quién era la niña, entonces?.

"El Señor Mazur y su hija -La Señorita Mazur- tienen audiencia con La Reina", dijo Sergei al Guardián de la puerta del Palacio. El Guardián miró a todos atentamente, pero se detuvo en la niña, que le sonreía, detrás de su capucha de -ah- unicornio -aparentemente.

"Claro. Adelante", miró el listado y levantó la vista. "Su Majestad los espera".

"Ah, la reina de los royals moroi, claro", susurró Rose en voz alta y ajustando su capucha, que cayó sobre su rostro. "¿Baba?, ¿vamonos?, tengo sueño".

"Si, amorcito. Luego".

"¿Mi mamá está acá?", Rose se volvió al Guardián.

"¿Cómo, quién?".

"La. Guardiana. Janine. Hathaway. Mi mamá. ¿ya está acá?". El Guardián dilató los ojos y casi que se le salieron. Rose sonrió, traviesa. "Ok. Supongo que no la has visto... ¿vamos, Baba?", y lo tomó del brazo y con el otro a Pavel. Lo que quería hacer, fue hecho. El rumor se esparciría como llamarada. Lo mejor, era que no era un rumor.


	3. ¡Una Víbora! pero no eres peligrosa

"Su Majestad, El Señor Ibrahim Mazur y... su hija han llegado", le informó el Guardián a La Reina. Ella hizo un gesto, para hacerlos pasar.

Mazur, Rose y los muchachos entraron. Los ojos de La Reina se dilataron como OVNIS al verla. Y no se recuperó fácilmente.

"Ibrahim", murmuró y le hizo un gesto con la mano, para acercarse. Rose le soltó el brazo y tomó el de Sergei. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Te quedarás o te irás de inmediato?, creí que aún mantenías negocios aquí", miró a Rose de soslayo.

"Los tengo en todas partes, Su Majestad", Rose soltó una risita burlesca muy bajita y La Reina se volvió bruscamente a ella. Mazur se volvió también. "Amorcito, Kizim, ven a saludar a La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov". Rose se soltó de los guardianes y caminó -muy lentamente- a ellos.

"Reina, ¿eh?, ¿de los royals moroi?".

"De todos los morois. Comprendo que has crecido fuera de nuestro círculo de influencia y eres muy joven para comprenderlo". le dijo, descartando sus palabras.

"¿Eres como La Reina Amidala, acaso?".

"¿Quién es ella?".

"La Reina de Naboo, ¡duh!, la escogió todo su pueblo. Toda su gente. A tí te escogieron los royals moroi. ¡Ni siquiera todos los morois!, y yo soy dhampir. Hija de la Guardiana Janine Hathaway y de mi Baba. No. Eres. Mi. Reina".

"¿Y por eso vienes vestida de ah...?".

"¿Mi pijama de Unicornio?, es de noche y tengo sueño. Es nuevito -no lo había estrenado, ¡fue mi regalo de navidad de los muchachos!", y les sonrió. "Era adecuado... ¿es Navidad aquí también o funcionan con los ciclos de la luna o fechas del Aquelarre?".

"Insólito", La Reina miró a Mazur, "¿qué has hecho, Ibrahim?".

"A mí, con mi mamá. Inaudito, ¿cierto?", respondió Rose.

"¿La Guardiana Janine... Hathaway?, ¿la pelirroja?".

"La misma", dijo Rose, muy seriamente. "¿Está acá?".

"No lo sé. Los Guardianes van y vienen, niña. Tú o tu padre deben saberlo, ¿cierto?".

"Nope. Me abandonó a los 4 años en Montaña. Apenas y sí la veo. Es más importante para ella ser moroisitter de uno como usted, Señora Tatiana, ¿o es Señorita?". Siempre debía ser respetuosa de sus mayores -recordó.

"¡Estuviste en St. Vladimir!", se sorprendió La Reina.

"Tan breve como un espermio de tiempo".

"No fue tan breve", aclaró Mazur, afablemente, "ni a la primera", explicó.

"¡St. Vladimir!, ¿y por qué saliste de allí?".

"Baba me retiró. ¿Quién otro?".

"Si estarás por aquí un tiempo, sería bueno que la volvieras a matricular allí. Con su propia gente", sugirió La Reina.

"Usted no tiene ni voz ni voto -ni injerencia- conmigo. ¿Soy royal moroi?, no. ¿Soy moroi?, menos. Soy dhampir. No la voté -ah, bueno, tengo 10 años- Pero tal vez la escogieron menores que yo, ¿qué sé yo de cómo escogen a sus testas -¿o era testaferro?- coronadas?, así que no se meta conmigo. No la conozco, Señora. No aceptaré nada suyo... la casita de caramelos del bosque era muy dulce y bonita también, ¿cierto?... estaría en Pensilvania, me pregunto".

"Lo hablaremos con tu madre, entonces", dijo La Reina.

"Mi Baba puede hablarlo con mi madre si ella me recuerda y si está aquí, obviamente. ¿Usted?, no, ¿estamos?".

* * *

La Reina no había estado tanto en el trono por su linda cara -ya ajada con los años- o sus contactos e influencias -descendía del Rey Ivashkov y era hija del entonces Príncipe Ivashkov. Había sabido jugar sus cartas muy bien. Y St. Vladimir era parte -directa- de su círculo de influencias... ¿por qué -sino- iban allí las hijas de dos Príncipes influyentes y partes de su Consejo?, una de las cuales sería Princesa en su momento: Lady Natalie Dashkov. Ella -personalmente- revisaba la lista de postulaciones de morois -especialmente royals. Debía reconocer que era primera vez que le interesaba un dhampir como para intervenir. Quizás debería poner más atención... o habría descubierto a Rose antes ¡mucho antes!. Así que ella iría a St. Vladimir y le pediría -personalmente- a La Directora que le reportara todo sobre Bayan Rose Mazur. Si -Bayan- tal como a las morois las llamaban Señoritas y a las royals, Miladies. Rose tenía no sólo un padre -era un conocido y peligroso moroi-. Faltar el respeto a su hija era hacerlo con él.

"Llama a Croft", le dijo al Guardián que estaba de turno en la puerta, "dile que venga, ahora".

* * *

El Capitán de los Guardianes -Hans Croft- llegó prontamente. Una llamada de La Reina siempre debía atenderse.

"Croft, ¿está la Guardiana Janine Hathaway en la Corte?", preguntó de inmediato.

El Capitán revisó su tablet y levantó la cabeza. "Sí. Acompaña a su cargo, Lord Anthony Szelsky, por las festividades de la familia Szelsky".

"Bien. Manténla contigo. Puede que la necesite y deberá ser rápido. ¿Cómo es tu relación con el Capitán de St. Vladimir?".

"La Capitana Alberta Petrova. El Guardián Schoenberg tomó un ofrecimiento de Lady Sueleen Badica -solicitado por La Princesa Bádica, misma- en Montana, hace unos 7 años atrás... ella y yo... estamos en permanente comunicación".

"Bien... Irá una nueva alumna dhampir. Es una muy especial. Es la hija de Ibrahim Mazur -Rose Mazur- con La Guardiana Hathaway. Ya estuvo en St. Vladimir... Deberán ponerle... atención. Como hija de Ibrahim, ha sido privilegiada. Ha estado en escuelas humanas y de las nuestras por el mundo, en 7 años. Conoce al menos tres idiomas a sus cortos -y difíciles- 10 años".

"¿Debe... seguir privilegiada?", tanteó Croft.

"Ella lo sabrá, me temo. Les hará saber que es lo que quiere... Yo no le... soy simpática. Llegó en pijama -y de unicornio- a la audiencia y me lo dejó claro. No nos respeta. A los morois. Sabe muy bien quién es y qué es. Quiero simplemente que... le pongan atención, ¿sí?".

* * *

La siguiente fue -ni más ni menos- que La Princesa Ariana Szelsky. Una medida algo extrema... pero necesaria. De ella dependían las asignaciones a los más cercanos a su familia. Podía pedir más guardianes para determinados miembros de su familia o pedir a determinados guardianes.

"Querida Ariana", la saludó, siempre afable con sus pares... y aliados, "necesito pedirte un extraño servicio".

"¿Majestad?", tanteó la dama.

"Tu hermano, Tony... quiero que lo retengas lo suficiente... como para que su Guardiana esté aquí por un tiempo".

"Oh".

"Eso mismo me dije cuando supe que ella -la Guardiana de tu hermano Tony- es la madre de la única -y legítima- hija de Ibrahim Mazur... con su madre en la Corte e Ibrahim atendiendo sus negocios aquí, no les quedará más opción que volver a matricular a Rose en St. Vladimir".

"Oh", volvió a repetir, analizándolo todo a mil por hora. Uniendo cabos rápidamente. La pudo visualizar -Joven, pelirroja, una de las mejores entre todos los Guardianes. ¿Madre?, evidentemente y eso molestaba a La Reina -evidentemente- porque Mazur era uno de sus favoritos y uno -sino- el más peligroso. Janine Hathaway era su nombre -De la Guardiana -recordó de improviso.

"Bueno... Janine está preparándose para los BM7 de esta temporada. Quizás, si hablo con Tony, pueda considerar permanecer hasta que ella complete el entrenamiento y rinda las examinaciones... eso podría llevarle... ¿hasta final de semestre, tal vez?. No he tenido a mi hermano menor acá tanto tiempo contínuo en... bastante tiempo..."

"¿BM7?, interesante. No hay mujeres tan arriba. Sería la primera. Un gran ejemplo para todas las novicias y niñas dhampirs por igual... Eso pondría a su hija Rose un paso por delante de sus compañeros. Al menos que alguno sea también... dime, Ariana, ¿no existía un rango dhampir, antiguamente?, así como los morois lo toman de sus padres, ¿los dhampirs lo tomaban de sus progenitores guardianes?, bueno, guardianas".

"Antaño era más común. Pero ahora no se ve".

"Se verá. La madre de Rose Mazur puede ser la primera mujer BM7, lo que la pondrá inmediatamente después de los Guardianes de su futura Academia y por delante de todos los novicios de su generación... salvo los que comienzan los ciclos lunares en su entrenamiento y que tienen su propio ranking, pero Rose toma -por decirlo así- el rango de su madre".

"Generará separatividad, Majestad".

"Quiero que las Guardianas en retiro envíen a sus hijos a las Academias y retomen el servicio. Si la Guardiana Hathaway pudo -tan joven y con una hija pequeña- ellas pueden".

"La niña tiene un padre, Majestad, eso ayudó".

"Todos lo tenemos, Ariana. La pregunta es... ¿estarán dispuestos los morois a ayudar a sus hijos dhampirs para que las madres -Guardianas en retiro por la maternidad- vuelvan al servicio?, eso aumentaría el número de Guardianes -y sobre todo, Guardianas".

"Si Mazur lo hizo... los demás pueden. Él tiene una vida ocupada y aún así decidió volverse padre de su hija. Los demás pueden, también".

"¿Podríamos partir con tu familia, Ariana?, ¿podrías tantearlo, al menos?, la Guardiana Hathaway e Ibrahim son el mejor ejemplo".

* * *

¡Ya lo quisiera ella!, controlarla, moldearla... utilizarla. Y lo serás, Tatiana. ¡Utilizada!


	4. La Abeja Reina entra al nido

La Princesa Szelsky habló ese mismo día con su hermano, a quién le encantó la idea de permanecer un tiempo -para ayudar a su Guardiana- a quien apreciaba mucho. ¡Sí!, pese a la idea de Rose sobre él, no era mala persona. Ariana aprovechó para tantear el otro tema que tanto inquietaba a La Reina: Rose Mazur.

"Así podrá estar más en contacto con Rose", dijo al final.

"Rose está en St. Basil", dijo Tony, sin darse cuenta.

"Oh, no. Es probable que la niña vuelva a St. Vladimir si ambos padres pasan aquí lo suficiente".

"¿Ambos... padres?, ¿qué quieres decirme con ambos padres?, ¿acaso el padre de Rose... está en contacto con ellas?", ¡voilá!, secretos de dos no son vos, al parecer.

"Oh... ella nunca te lo dijo, ¿cierto?".

"No era relevante. Sabía de Rose -obviamente- y supe que Rose llegó a St. Basil a los 7 años. Y sabía que sigue allí".

"Oh... esto es incómodo. El padre y Rose llegaron a la Corte... por vacaciones de Navidad".

"¿Y?, es anormal, pero bueno que un moroi reconozca a su hija dhampir".

"¿Incluso Mazur?".

"¿Perdón, qué?, ¿Mazur?, ¿Cómo en Ibrahim Mazur?".

"El mismo... el padre de Rose".

"¿Y vinieron' ¿llegaron ya o están por llegar?. Y Janine no lo sabe -o sospecha- obviamente. Será mejor que yo mismo se lo diga. Y luego quiero conocerla. A Rose, obviamente. ¡Debe ser una niña excepcional!". Así que hizo llamar a su Guardiana -afortunadamente aún en la casa, pues se había reportado- como era usual. "Janie... siéntate, por favor... no, a mi hermana o a mí no nos interesa. Queremos que lo hagas... verás... supe que... tu hija y su padre llegaron a la corte y... que es posible que Rose... vuelva a St. Vladimir, si ustedes dos están por aquí por más tiempo... Hablé con Ariana, y permaneceré aquí hasta que rindas tus examinaciones BM7 y él -bueno- tiene negocios por aquí y es posible que esté algún tiempo".

"¿Ibrahim llegó a la corte... con Rose?, ¿por qué no me han llamado?".

"Janine, querida... llegaron ahorita y en este mismo día de hoy tuvieron una audiencia con Su Majestad... y... bueno, Rose le dio una gran... impresión".

"¿Qué fue ahora?", susurro, suspirando.

"Un pijama de unicornio, me temo", se rió La Princesa, sin quererlo. Imaginar una pequeña Janine -con un pijama de unicornio- era bastante ridículo.

"Hablaré con Ibrahim, entonces. Siempre consideré a St. Vladimir la mejor opción para ella. Y ahora veré que se cumpla".

"¿Y por qué la enviaste a St. Basil, entonces?", quiso saber Ariana.

"Esa no fui yo. Fue él. Él la retiró de St. Vladimir a los 4 años -recién llegada- y se la llevó consigo. Hasta que al final, me informó que encontró un cupo en St. Basil para ella... a los 7 años".

"¿Él era el tutor de Rose?", se interesó Tony. La historia prometía ser divertida.

"No. Él no sabía de ella".

"¿Entonces?", se apoyó en el borde de su asiento.

"Rose lo descubrió ¡y salió al camino a llamarlo desde una gasolinera, sola!, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Pero no, salió, caminó sola y llegó a la gasolinera. Suerte la encontró un policía carretero y llamaron a Ibrahim".

"¿Y por qué no te llamaron a tí o a la Academia?", dudó Ariana.

"Por que ella llevaba su número -y nombre- en un papel. Y no les dijo nada más".

"¿4 años?, ¡es en serio!", se sorprendió Tony, "¡nuestra pequeña Rosie es un prodigio de niña!".

"Eso... lo sacó sólo de él", reconoció Janine, suspirando, exasperada. "La astucia, el encanto... y el carácter... ¿choqueó mucho a La Reina?", preguntó a La Princesa.

"Totalmente. ¡Y no sólo por ese pijama de unicornio!".

"Eso quiero verlo. Nunca he visto uno", lo miraron como si estuviera loco. "¡Un unicornio, claro!, ¿qué creían?".

* * *

Así que Janine inquirió abiertamente -ya no había para qué ocultarlo- dónde se alojaban los Mazur. Lógico. Una casa en la mejor ubicación de la corte. El dinero no era relevante para él. Sólo rogaba que Rose no lo considerara igual. La vida era dura para los dhampirs.

"Janine, te esperábamos", la saludó Sergei, dejándola entrar. Ella sabía que no sacaba nada con reclamar que nadie le avisara. Eso era entre ellos.

"¿Rose ha estado bien?, Siberia es...".

"¿Su coto de caza?, algo así. Debe volver allí para terminar este ciclo, tú sabes".

"¿Sus calificaciones, bien?".

"¿Qué crees?".

"¿En qué clase de cálculo está ahora?".

"Ibrahim no permitió que saltara clases, pero sí tiene tutores -entre los estudiantes más avanzados- para todas las clases... te aviso... puede... estar difícil".

"¿Cuándo no lo es?".

"Sabes que está en la edad de las _Princesas, unicornios, sirenas y Príncipes Encantadores_, ¿cierto?".

"¡Quiere casarse!", se dio cuenta a dónde iba la advertencia. "¡Con quién!, pobre muchacho".

"El hermano de 17 años de una de sus amigas. Un senior... dhampir. Promisorio. Ya pasó el Full del noviciado y Galina lo entrena en el White de Guardianía".

"¡17 años!", casi se murió Janine, imaginando lo peor.

"Él sabe que tiene ella 10 años. Te lo aseguro. Pero Rose ¡lo pidió para navidad!, y cuándo no lo obtuvo, bueno... no fue lindo. Nuestro jefe debió castigarla".

"¡Oh, no fue lindo!".

"Nope. Abonó las plantas con todo la reserva de nuestro Jefe. Toda. Y después... le ofreció unas gotas de la suya... a cambio de un pequeño pago, obviamente".

"¡No! ¿Y el qué hizo?".

"No negocio con mi propia hija. No soy su rehén, soy su Padre. Bienvenida, Janie", llegaba Abe, "pasa. Me preguntaba cuándo llegarías".

* * *

Rose llevaba otro pijama -esta vez, de sirena, con una cola brillante y esponjosa- y una tiara de algas coronando su pelo. "¡Anne!, me preguntaba si estabas. Veo que sí. Anda, ven. ¡Te tengo regalitos!, ¡Feliz Yule, MAM!", le dijo en Gaélico escocés... su propio idioma. Puede que apenas se vieran. Pero Rose adoraba a su madre, ahora que la relación -si bien distante- había mejorado, con la mediación de Abe.

Janine se sentó a su lado -triste por no pensar, siquiera, en tener algo para ella- y Rose sacó algo de entre sus múltiples cosas. ¿Qué era eso?. Rose le puso dos muñequeras, atadas con cuero. Había un símbolo celta brillante en ellos. "El símbolo celta del amor _MomNighean_. Eso es plata encantada. Y Baba le puso más de la suya. Te cuidará... y te traerá a mí otra vez", y se abrazó a ella. Aguerrida, valiente. Pero aún de 10 años y amaba a su mamá. No le pedía nada -sabía que no tenía nada- salvo su amor. Y Janine amaba a su hija por sobre todo... incluso su trabajo. Buscaba ser mejor para poder sobrevivir y estar con ella al final. Era el mejor regalo que una Guardiana podía dar a su hija.

* * *

"Estaré aquí hasta mis evaluaciones de BM7", le susurró. "Si estuvieras en St. Vladimir, nos veríamos más".

"¡Guácala!, hay más fampirs que dhampirs. Comen niñitas y son malos... Una me dijo que yo era _de las que se botan_", le susurró. ¡Ah, su memoria prodigiosa, que no perdonaba!. "Y una maestra me golpeó y me arrojó al suelo y me iba a quemar viva". Janine la miró, preocupada y luego a Abe, que asintió. ¿Qué hacer?. La quería en St. Vladimir -era la mejor academia y la más segura, por eso la escogió- pero no iba a permitir esos tratos hacia ella. Ahora era la hija de Ibrahim. Debía servir para algo.

"Eres la hija de tu padre. Eso te protegerá".

"¡Pero no a los otros!, ¡ese royal casi mató a Vika a golpes!, si no fuera por Baba, ¡habría matado a todas!".

"Espera, ¿que royal es ése?".

"El padre de Vika -y de sus hermanas-", casi escupió, con rabia. Y se quedó callada. En espera que su padre hablara.

"Rose me comentó que había aparecido ese hombre y golpeó a la madre y a las hermanas. Vika Lo supo porque estuvo allí y volvió a St. Basil con moretones... Sabes que no tolero ese tipo de maltrato. A mujeres, sin protección. Así que fui y hablé con La Señora Belikova. Y supe el nombre de ese desperdicio de espacio", su voz sonaba normal, pero no sus ojos. Y los dos Guardianes también. Que apretaron los puños, con rabia no contenida. "Le dejé en claro que las Belikova -que acogieron a Rose cuando yo no estaba en Baia- y la misma Baia estaban fuera de su... alcance. Me importaba un carajo que o quien fuera. Y él lo comprendió. Que no podía irse con chismes al Príncipe de su Casa... ni menos a La Reina. Y se fue".

"¡Eso fue muy peligroso, Ibrahim!", se escandalizó Janine, las manos en la boca.

"Más doloroso fue ver como las dejó. Casi desangró a la madre y golpeó a las dos hijas mayores -una embarazada- y la pequeña Vika quedó... inconsciente. No. Él se lo buscó. Y el odio de Rose hacia él generó una reacción en cadena".

* * *

Randall Ivashkov, obviamente, ¡ en caso que no lo supieran!


	5. Alien, el Pasajero de la Discordia

La Reina iba a tener una pequeña reunión íntima -algo usual, para atraer a sus aliados- y decidió invitar a ambos Mazur. Quería convencer a Rose de la importancia de ir a St. Vladimir. Allí habrían algunas personas que sí fueron y eran... influyentes, en sus círculos.

¡Ahora sí llegó La Princesa Leia!, con teléfonos en el pelo y todo. ¡Y obvio llamó la atención!. Algunos -los más aventureros- la identificaron de inmediato. A La Princesa Leia Organa, obviamente. Pero todos identificaron a Mazur. Y quedaron boquiabiertos, al verlo llevar de la mano a la pequeña niña dhampir.

"Buen día -o noche a todos-", saludó Abe, jovialmente, a todos. "Disculpen la demora, mi hija estaba peinándose... ¡No todos los días puede usar su ropa de Princesa!". Clarísimo. Era su hija... ¿y vestía de Princesa?, ah, eso debía ser el traje típico de Pprincesa de algún lugar, pensaron algunos. "Saluda a todos, Guldzel", le dijo, sonriendo.

"Hola a todos. Soy Rose Hathaway Mazur", movió la mano en sentido general. "Miss Tatiana, hola", y saludó a La Reina con una informalidad que a muchos hizo escupir sus líquidos. Y de pronto, se giró, se engrifó y se preparó para atacar, cual cobra escupidora. "¡Tú, pérdida de espacio y espermio de tiempo!, ¡qué haces aquí!". Sólo la mano -firme- de su padre evitó que saltara al cuello de Lord Randall Ivashkov, el padre de Vika Belikova. ¡Oh, Cielos!.

* * *

La Reina, Lord Randall, Abe y Rose entraron en una pequeña salita lateral, más privada y a prueba de oídos no invitados. La Reina se sentó y Rose hizo lo mismo. La Reina ni se inmutó.

"¿Y bien?", dijo, simplemente.

"Este cobarde casi mató a mi amiga Vika, a sus hermanas y a su mamá", comenzó Rose, "¡Baba le advirtió que se alejara!".

"Estoy alejado", comenzó el moroi.

Pero Rose hizo un gesto de silencio... ¡y lo calló!, él sí le tenía miedo -más que respeto- a los Mazur. "¡Cállate!, estamos hablando. Tú no tienes derecho alguno a decir ni pío. ¡Habráse visto semejante cobarde y pérdida de espacio!" Decía y se volvió a La Reina, "ésta pérdida de aire es el padre de mi amiga Vika y sus hermanas y hermano. Vika estaba en su casa -enferma- cuándo él llegó a la casa ¡Y no conforme con eso, casi desangró a la Señora Belikova y golpeó a las hermanas de Vika y a ella casi la mató!, y Sonja estaba embarazada y casi perdió a Pavi!. Vika se arrastró de vuelta a St. Basil y me contó. Le conté a Baba", y lo miró, para que continuara.

"Yo... hablé con él. , le dije que si seguía en Baia... sería enterrado allí o dejado a los osos. Lo que fuera. Que las Belikova y Baia estaban fuera de su círculo de... alcances. Y resultó inteligente, el royal éste. Y se fue. Yo no tolero ese tipo de agresiones y eso se lo dejé en claro. Simple".

"Es un Ivashkov", susurró La Reina, observando su reacción.

"¿Esta escoria es de su familia?, ¿la ayudamos a reciclar el aire y espacio que ocupa?", dijo Rose, sin darle importancia.

"¿Randall?", preguntó La Reina, mirándolo. Era la primera noticia que tenía de su... familia alternativa. No le habría dado importancia antes. Pero ahora... era algo interesante. Potencialmente útil. Afectaba a Rose, obviamente... ¡Ah, que Reina sería!".

"Sí, Sonja, Karolina, Viktoria y Dimitri son mis hijos, con la...", miró a su alrededor. Cuidado, _Randi_. "Con Olena Belikova, de Baia... llegué... sí, con tragos de más y tengo la mano pesada".

"¿Ocurrió antes?", dudó La Reina.

"Sí", reconoció. Pero el muchacho me echó a patadas". Abe sujetó a Rose, que iba a saltarle encima.

"Una sola advertencia, escoria", dijo Rose, en su mejor imitación de su madre... ¡mejor que él corriera en el sentido inverso!, "vuelves a ponerles una mirada o pestaña encima y que seas Ivashkov... no será importante... ¡son tantos!", y su rostro mostró su línea de pensamiento. Abe sonrió, ¡al fin otro al final de su ira y astucia!, verían si le enseñó bien, al final. "Señora, ¿usted le tiene aprecio a éste o es uno más?, ¿quiere conservarlo?".

"Qué quieres a cambio de su vida, Bayan Mazur", dijo La Reina. Quería verla negociar. Ver de qué era capaz. Comprendió su tono y quería ver su habilidad.

"Eso depende del valor que tenga para usted, Señora".

"Digamos... era querido para mi difunto hermano y difunto padre. Así que lo quiero mantener con vida. Al coste que sea. ¡No es que lo esté aceptando!, pero oigamos tus condiciones".

"Primero. Lo que es de él... le pertenece. Pero nada más. Nada de dinero por debajo, o comisiones falsas o cosas así. El dinero cuesta y si puede malgastarlo para ir a golpear a mujeres indefensas al otro lado del mundo, entonces tiene demasiado y no lo necesita". Randall palideció y La Reina sonrió. Complacida. Le gustaba la idea... y el pretexto para cortarle la mensualidad que debía darle. "Si necesita, que lo gane, como todos. Mi mamá gana muy poco y le alcanza, ¿por qué no a él?".

"Será así", La Reina lo anotó. ¡No debía olvidársele!.

"Segundo, la familia Belikova y Baia están fuera de su alcance. Rusia, en realidad... ¡No creo que los osos lo quieran, en todo caso!, diría el mundo, pero...no soy tonta. Ud lo quiere en La Tierra. Además, Rusia es lejos y caro. Debe aprender a ahorrar".

"¿Randall?", inquirió La Reina, mirándolo fijamente.

"No iré más a Rusia", masculló, tragando el resto de sus palabras. Debía irse con pies de plomo sobre tejado de vidrio.

"Ahora, del dinero que tiene, quiero que pague las Academias de Vika y su hermano -aún en ella-."

"¡Protesto!", gritó Randall.

"Nunca las has pagado, ¿cierto, Randi?", inquirió Rose, sin molestarse a pararse, "les pegaste y no las pagaste, siquiera. Es tiempo de pagar. ¿O creen que son gratis, en serio?", y miró a La Reina, levantando las cejas.

"¡Me quedaré sin nada!", reclamó Randall. Haciendo sus cálculos, obviamente.

"Debiste sacar tu cosa de dentro de la Señora Belikova y así serían menos pagos, ¡pero no, el moroi royal cobarde tenía que aparearse!, y pegarles", le recordó. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?. Parpadearon los adultos. Abe estaba, bueno impávido.

"Pagará por sus dos hijos en la academia, lo prometo", dijo La Reina. ¡Qué buena idea!, excelente castigo, para el disipado sobrino suyo. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?.

"Dimitri es orgulloso. No aceptará. Así que pondrá ese dinero en una cuenta a su nombre, para sus 18 años. Igual le queda sólo el resto del período. Pero será una anualidad completa. Y si Vika no quiere, hará lo mismo hasta su egreso. ¿Estamos?. La Reina calculaba. El Fideicomiso se haría humo. Pero aún le quedaban algunos cientos de miles de dólares. Siempre opinó que era demasiado, pero su abuelo y hermano no lo creían así.

"Y como intentó matar a Pavi, pagará su academia. Completa. Desde pre escolar a su egreso". Ah, ahí sí que se ponía poco objetiva, llevada por sus emociones. El niño era su nieto y ya responsabilidad de la madre y del ausente moroi que lo engendró.

"No te pases", le dijo La Reina, sin querer decirlo así. "Sus hijos son una cosa. El nieto, es otra".

"¡Intentó matarlo!".

"No, es no, RoseMarie", usó su nombre completo, para ver su reacción. ¡Oh, también podía jugar sucio!, "A menos que...", sonrió, "compenses eso".

"¿Y qué quiere a cambio de salvaguardar el futuro del niño al que intentó matar, Señora? ¡su propia sangre, recuérdelo!".

"Irás a St. Vladimir. Y te graduarás allí".

"¡Tengo 10 años!, sólo la secundaria", comenzó a negociar Rose.

"Completa, todo lo que te falta, o nada. No hay trato".

"¡Son 7 años!, ¿acaso...?, ok. Se lo iré enviando a pedacitos cada uno de esos 7 años ¡que quiere obligarme a ir!", le gritó.

"Lo anterior está aceptado. No recibirá un céntimo más. No irá a Rusia. Pagará por sus hijos menores de su propio dinero. ¡Pero no pagará por su nieto, a menos que tú compenses y te quedes en St. Vladimir hasta tu graduación!. Es mi última palabra. Vida por vida, RoseMarie. La vida no es justa".

"¡Es Rose!", se quedó en silencio y sonrió, maliciosa. Lo llamaba, el ataque de la cobra real. "Él deberá compensármelo, entonces. Pagará por cada uno de esos años que yo esté en St. Vladimir -directo a la Academia, un pago anual cada vez- ¡como salvaguarda de que yo no esté en St. Basil vigilando que no entre a Rusia!". Pero eso no era todo. ¿Cierto?. Abe lo sopesó. Él pagaba sus escuelas. Tenía un fondo armado para ello, de modo de que si él no estaba cerca, se pagarían de allí. Automáticamente. Ese dinero -7 años- se acumularía... No. Ese dinero no era suyo ni para él, ¿cierto?. ¡¨Por supuesto que no!, Rose quería entrar a la nueva academia en igualdad de condiciones con los morois -no, se recordó, los royals- que tanto despreciaba. Y sonrió, mostrando los colmillos. ¡Y eso a él no le costaría más de lo que ya pagaba!, podía ver -claramente- los engranajes de la mente de La Reina. Calculando -costos, obviamente- que ella, afortunadamente, no tendría que pagar por enviar a Rose a St. Vladimir. O -al menos- no aún.

"Hecho", dijo La Reina. A Randall aún le quedaría mucho dinero a su haber. Sí, le haría bien tener que aprender a contar sus céntimos para comer. O hacer lo que quisiera con ese dinero. Era afortunado que Rose no exigiera que testara a favor de su familia rusa. Además, los fideicomisos moroi estaban atados a ser heredados sólo a la familia. Oh. Eso eran, obviamente. Y ahora que sabía que los 4 hijos existían, debería testar a su favor. Como prioridad. Muy astuta, Rose Mazur. "Obviamente, Randall deberá, además, cambiar su testamento... a favor de sus cuatro hijos", le recordó a su sobrino, que palideció. La cobra real había ganado al final. "Respecto a tu ingreso, lo acordaremos con tu padre y madre, Rose. Disfruta las vacaciones en la corte. No serán las primeras, lógicamente".

"Septiembre. No vendré antes de septiembre. O absolutamente nada y este inútil será picadillo... porque no quiere que lo picadille, ¿o quiere que lo picadille?". Claro, Maui. Su héroe. ¡Semidios del Viento y... blablabla!.

"No, Rose. dejémoslo así... por ahora", sonrió. "Terminamos, entonces. Randall. Seguirás vivo si respetas las reglas que hemos fijado para que lo hagas".

"Pero falta _su regalo_, Majestad", dijo Rose a La Reina, sorprendiéndola. "¡Es usted quien me quiere de vuelta!, de seguro ellos huirán al verme".

"¿Y qué puedo hacer por tí?". Eso sí la sorprendió.

"Que me firme un papelito que disculpe mis acciones en el pasado y alguna que otra presente -como el zamarrear a este tipo- y posiblemente, futuras".

"¿Pasadas?, ¿qué puedes haber hecho ya?". dudó, sospechando.

"Le pegué a una de sus tontas Ladies por decir que yo era de las que se botan. Una maestra intentó quemarme viva cuando la llamé bruja. Alguna que otra vez peleé con ellos. Y eso seguirá pasando... si me siguen insultando".

"Tiene lógica. Trae acá ese papel y te lo firmo". Y Rose tomó de una mesita un block y su padre le pasó una lapicera. Se abocó a escribirlo con rebordes y rococós. Y lo miró críticamente. Abe miraba por sobre el hombro. Sin creerlo. Pero no dijo... absolutamente nada. Rose se levantó y se lo pasó. "¿Y esto?".

"Oh, una fórmula diplomática del siglo XIX, en donde se perdona al portador por sus acciones", se encogió de hombros, "la aprendí en Francia. Sonaba bonita... y esto... será legal, cierto?".

"¡Claro! llevará mi rúbrica y timbre. Es completamente legal", le sonrió.

La Reina no dudó y la firmó. Rose tenía 10 años. ¿Qué de malo podía hacer?, seguro la perdería o rompería pronto. La carita de Rose se iluminó y La Reina supo que hizo lo correcto... para congraciarse con ella. Y para hacerla feliz... agregó... _Hasta el final de mi mandato_. Firmado, _Tatiana Ivashkov, Regina_. Y lo timbró con todos sus Sellos Reales. Y se lo devolvió. Salieron. Rose, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. St. Vladimir no le interesaba. Podía irse, si lo deseaba. La Reina lo había permitido.

"_Le Trois Mousquetaires_, ¿eh?", le dijo Abe.

"Tal y como lo sospechaba... ella nunca se da el tiempo de leer a los clásicos". Sonrió. Claro, y por eso, nunca identificó las palabras de Dumas _C'est par mon ordre et pour le bien de État que le porteur du présent a fait ce qu'il a fait_. Eso liberó a D'Artagnan de un cargo de asesinato... y a Rose... de muchas otras cosas más.

Al final, igual iría a St. Vladimir. Algo que alegró a Janine y frustró a Rose hasta la insanidad. Pero aprovecharía y restregaría en la cara de los royal quién era ella, en realidad. Y su madre y padre deberían compensarla, igualmente. St. Vladimir era un elitista nido de víboras... pero la Cobra Real... sería la peor.

* * *

¡Cuidado con la letra chica de los contratos!

¡ah, Los Tres Mosqueteros!, Depende de la versión en español, diría algo así "_Por el intermedio de ésta, ha hecho el portador de la la presente lo que ha hecho_". Eso es una _Carta Blanca_. Sí, Tatiana puede estar abdicando en ella ¡y ni cuenta se dio!.


	6. Cri Cri, ¿eres un grillo?

Los festejos por el Día de Navidad se aproximaban. El baile, los fuegos artificiales. Todo. Como era para adultos, Rose no tenía permitido asistir. Abe iría -sólo para molestar a algunos- ya que se irían al día siguiente, para estar en Rusia para las celebraciones de la Navidad Rusa, a la que estaban invitados en la casa de las Belikova.

* * *

Pero algo pasó. Un gran grupo de guardianes salió a toda velocidad a alguna parte -con Janine como parte de uno de los equipos- y los guardianes de Abe en otros dos. Volvieron más tarde, encerrándose en la oficina de Croft, todos ellos.

Abe se quedó en la casa -bajo instrucción de los muchachos- y llevó a Rose a dormir. Retirándose. Pero Rose no podía dormir -los sueños plagados de monstruos- y salió de su cama, su habitación y de la casa. Su instinto la guiaba -había aprendido a oírlo mucho tiempo atrás- así que caminó por las calles -curiosamente vacías de una corte moroi nocturna- y llegó a las oficinas de los Guardianes, en dónde entró.

* * *

"¡Mitya!, ¡qué haces aquí!", gritó al ver al joven guardián junto a la puerta -un novicio, realmente- junto a un niño moroi, pálido y lloroso. "¡Cuándo llegaste aquí!, ¿y dónde está Iván?, ¡se supondría que estarían juntos para siempre!".

"Roza", murmuró el incómodo novicio. Pero se recuperó. Tenía como misión cuidar al niño moroi y no podía distraerse con la demandante hija de Zmey. "Llegamos hace dos días... Iván está en casa de su familia... Yo estoy ayudando, cuidando de él", señaló al niño.

"¡Es evidente que necesita cuidados!, ¡míralo, está pálido y debilucho!, tirita sin control. Me recuerda al pollo del semidiós Maui... Y si... ¡Vamos todos a buscar a Iván!", sugirió.

"No puedo, Roza", intentó disuadirla el joven. Pero ella era una cabeza dura. "El Capitán está adentro y yo le dije que cuidaría al niño... hoy perdió a su padre y madre".

"Yo lo arreglo", y ante los asombrados ojos de ambos, abrió la puerta... de la ultrasecreta reunión. "¡Hola!, ¿puedo llevarme a Mitya y al niñito moroi debilucho de afuera, a buscar a Iván?", miró los atónitos rostros y vio a su madre y a los guardianes de su padre, "¡mamá!, ¿puedo?, el niñito está solo. Sus padres ya no están".

"No veo porqué no", dijo una mujer moroi que estaba adentro, alta y de pelo azabache, ojos azules gélidos y una horrible cicatriz -fresca- en su rostro joven. "Y Él Es mi sobrino, niña", dijo con dureza, "aún me tiene a mí".

"Ah, bueno. ¿Puedo llevármelo?, yo y Mitya haremos moroisitting juntos".

"¿Te refieres al joven novicio de afuera?".

"Su nombre es Dimitri Belikov, ¿sí?. Y sí, me refiero a él... ¿puedo?".

"Vuelvan a tiempo, nos vamos en la mañana", dijo la mujer.

"Igual nosotros, ¿o no Pavel... Sergei?".

"Me temo que no, Rose. Nadie entra o sale hasta que esto... se resuelva. Las puertas están selladas".

"¡Hasta cuándo!, ¡me perderé la navidad en casa de las Belikova!", gimió Rose.

"Estarás allá... lo prometo", dijo Janine, "Ahora, puedes llevar al niño y al joven novicio contigo, para buscar a.. ¿quién?".

"Iván Zeklos, el moroi que será de Dimitri", dijo, como si se lo repitiera a una puerta, "él me dijo que lo cuidaría".

* * *

Rose salió, sonriendo. ¡Estos adultos, tan duros de sesera!, pero al final los hizo entender que no iba a raptar a nadie ni a traer aliens a la corte.

"Mitya, podemos ir por Iván y llevarnos al niñito flacuchento y debilucho". Y lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo mirarla y dejando de llorar, "¿quién eres?".

"Cri... Cristian", dijo entre lloros.

"¿_Cri Cri_?, bueno, a cada moroi su afán", dijo Rose, arrastrándolo consigo.

* * *

Caminaron por las calles abandonadas -en pleno día moroi- y llegaron a una casa grande, con un escudo y una gigante Z en medio. Rose la miró críticamente. Le gustaba La casa. Podría quedársela. ¿Sería muy cara?, seguro su Baba podría adelantarle su anualidad... o el tal Randi, probablemente. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

"Busco a Iván", dijo al guardián que abrió la puerta.

"¿Perdón?".

"Perdonado", le dijo, magnánimamente. "Ahora, ¿Iván, rubio, pecas, ojos azules?, ¡Iván si no apareces te quedas sin galletas a la cena!", gritó. Unos momentos más tarde, un joven moroi llegaba, el pelo despeinado y las manos mojadas. ¡Iván!" y Rose le saltó encima.

"¿Qué es ese sacrilegio de que no habrá galletas?", parpadeó, "¡morirás por eso, Roza Mazur!", y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, "¡Jim, sostenla, se me escapa!".

"NO me meto con los Mazur, milord", dijo el guardián, apartándose. Claramente, sabía que Iván no estaba en riesgo... con ella.

"¿Lord?", se detuvo Rose, frunciendo el ceño, "¿tú también, traidor?, ¡te quedas sin galletas!".

"¿Y si yo te invito a unas galletas?", Iván intentó ser conciliador, "Jim, ¿vienes?".

"¿Aquí usan algo así como el dinero?, ¿doblones?, no eso es español antiguo... veamos, ¿pesetas?, no, español antes de la Comunidad, ¿liras?, Italia. ¿Coronas?, de los Suecos. ¿Dracmas?, griego antiguo o Percy, claro. ¿Fichas?, ¿sí?... ¿aún usan fichas?... ¿no?, ¿acaso acuñan monedas?, ¿que usan?, ¿Vlad Tepes o Drácula, tal vez?".

"¿Qué fichas?", dudó el otro guardián, Jim.

"Como en las salitreras. Les pagaban en fichas y ellos debían usarlas en sus propios almacenes. Como ustedes, ¿cierto?".

"Usamos dólares, Rose", respondió Iván, siempre de buen humor.

"¿Dólares moroi?, ¿como en Falklands, que tienen su propia moneda?".

"Dólares americanos, Rose. Esto es América, ¿recuerdas?".

"Si tú lo dices... ¿invitas tú?".

"Sí. Yo", suspiró. Probablemente, gastaría todo el dinero que llevaba en el viaje en alimentarla. Así fue, en efecto. Rose encargó un algo de todo lo de pastelería, un tazón gigantesco de chocolate caliente doble para ella y Dimitri -eso hizo sonreír a Dimitri y a Iván- y un picadillo salado para los morois.

Siempre tan educada y considerada. Como una verdadera Lady. Iván sabía que no podía usar carta de _cárgalo a la cuenta Zeklos_" estando Rose cerca, así que pagó de sus propios dólares y dejó una propina que hizo feliz a Rose. Rose podía ser La _Prenses _-Princesita- de su padre, pero él le enseñó el valor del dinero y cómo tratar a las personas de esfuerzo con respeto. Iván lo sabía bien. Roza era su ídolo.

Además, Rose había pedido para llevar algunas cosas, que eran para él, Jim y Dimitri. El otro niño moroi había comido bien y también se llevó unos chocolates... con trufas de tocino. Bueno, -a cada moroi su afán- era lo que Rose decía siempre.

Iván y Jim acompañaron a Rose a su casa -casi junto al palacio- en donde su padre la esperaba, junto a su madre y los dos guardianes. Janine miró al grupo con atención. Cristian -el niño moroi- estaba más calmado ya -lo habían rescatado de entre las garras de dos strigoi, sus propios padres, ya exterminados- Iván debía ser el otro moroi. Esos ojos delataban a un royal moroi. Y el joven novicio era... ah, ¡claro, El Príncipe Encantador de Rose!. Janine sonrió. Una ilusión a esa edad no le haría daño. Además, Rose volvería a St. Vladimir.

"¡Ah, Iván, tantas lunas!", lo saludó Abe, siempre jovial, "¿conoces a la madre de Rose, La Guardiana Janine Hathaway?, Dimitri Belikov. Tanto tiempo. Mis saludos a tu madre, abuela y hermanas. Estaremos por allá, invitados por Yeva, para la Navidad Rusa".

"Señor Mazur", lo saludaron Iván y Dimitri.

"¿Dimitri?, necesito hablarte... de lo ocurrido", y Janine lo llevó aparte, lejos del alcance auditivo de los moroi. "Muchacho... sé que esto es... difícil de explicar... pero... no le rompas el corazón a mi hija, ¿sí?, tiene sólo 10 años. Volverá a St. Vladimir en otoño. Dejará de pensar en tí. Pero quiero que sea a su propio ritmo".

"¿Quiere que... la ilusione?", dudó.

"No. Pero no rompas su corazón. Sé que eres un novicio promisorio. Tienes 17 años. Egresarás en Primavera y serás Guardián del joven Iván, supongo. ¿Podrías hacer esto por una madre que no tiene el tiempo para cuidar que su hija crezca feliz como debería?".

"Está bien, Guardiana Hathaway. Intentaré que sus últimos meses en St. Basil sean felices... dentro de lo que se pueda. Lo prometo".

"¡Gracias!" y volvió con los otros.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?", le susurró Iván, tras dejar a Cristian con su tía.

"La Guardiana Hathaway... quiere que los últimos meses de Roza en St. Basil sean felices".

"¿Van a casarse o comprometerse, al menos?, ¡yo seré tu padrino!". Se rió en su cara. ¡Era tan divertido eso!

"Espero no tener que llegar a eso, Iván".


	7. Anacronismo del Dolor

El regreso a Rusia fue silencioso. Para todos. Rose no quería pensar en nada. Ni en sus negociaciones con La Reina, o en lo sucedido con el niñito moroi flacuchento y debilucho. Había oído que dos morois fueron transformados en strigoi e intentaron comerse a su familia... El niñito debilucho era hijo de ellos. Los conocía -a los strigois-. Los había visto y no eran lindos. Y su crueldad no estaba en discusión. Había estado frente a frente a ellos en uno de los viajes de Abe, razón por la que la puso en St. Basil -a salvo entre sus barreras mágicas- para protegerla. Eso la llevó a otro pensamiento.

"¿Baba?, ¿siguen insistiendo en que no sirvo como tu hija?", Abe se volvió bruscamente a ella, con una ceja levantada. Dejarla hablar era lo mejor. "No soy moroi. ¿Y si adoptas al niñito al que le comieron a sus papás los strigois?, es moroi".

"Amorcito. Eres mi hija y te amo. Si no te quieren, no me quieren a mí. El que lo diga, que me lo diga a mí... ¿lo volviste a oír?".

"Siempre lo murmuran... ¿por qué no te casas con mamá y tienen un bebé que pueda ser tu heredero, ya que dicen que yo no puedo?".

"Sería dhampir, amorcito".

"¡Pero sería un niño!". Oh. ¿esa era la cuestión que hería a Rose?.

* * *

Los títulos pasaban por los hombres, la gran mayoría de las veces. Y Rose había descubierto algo que cambió sus perspectiva de los royals -y la hizo odiarlos- ¡su madre era hija de un humano y una moroi! y él... era un Lord Escocés. Su madre era su única hija -pero él no quería una niña-. Su título pasaría a su primo -por ser hombre- pero podría ser de su madre si ella tuviera un hijo varón... porque Janine nació producto del matrimonio del Lord con la moroi. Ese título podía pasar a mujeres. Pero el Lord quería un hijo varón, desesperadamente. Reconocería a la hija que no reconoció con su esposa -la moroi que abandonó a Janine en una academia, casi al nacer- si ella tuviera un hijo varón que llevara su nombre. Se lo dijo claramente, que no quería a Rose por heredera. Se lo dijo en su cara. Tampoco le dijo el nombre de su abuela moroi. Sólo que era una Dashkov o algo así. ¡Una Lady moroi!. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

"¿Rose?", Abe se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos. "¿Me dices que pasa?, ¿por favor?, ¿quién te está maltratando así?, ¿de cuándo la opinión de otros morois te importa más que la mía y de los que te amamos?... ¿Rose, me cuentas?, ¡Por qué lloras, mi amor!".

"Ella lo es. Mamá. Es una Lady. Bueno. Debería. Se lo negaron por ser niña. ¡Me lo negó a mí por ser niña!", y se echó a llorar salvajemente, casi desestabilizando al piloto del jet, que se preocupó al oirla.

"¿Quién te dijo eso, amor?", preguntó, gravemente.

"Lo averigüé en Inglaterra. Mamá es dhampir de primera generación. ¡Hija de una _Lady_ moroi y un _Lord_ escocés humano!", gritó. "¡Pero él no la quiso por ser niña!, se divorció de la moroi antes de nacer mamá, ¡porque es niña, aunque podía heredarle!. Y me lo dijo claramente... ¡si yo fuera niño, reconocería a mamá como su hija, por mí!".

"¿Quién es la moroi, amorcito?, ¿te lo dijo?".

"Él dijo algo así como Dashkov. Pero no logré sacarle más... ¡antes que me echara de su casa!".

"Cuando casi te expulsaron de esa Escuela por escaparte, ¿cierto?, ¿y por qué no me dijiste?, ¡te ha hecho tanto daño, amor!", la abrazó muy fuerte. ¡Cómo le dolía a Rose estar desarraigada de la familia!, Abe nunca se la había presentado a los altivos Mazur y su madre nunca la llevó a la Comunidad en donde las sobrinas dhampirs de su propia madre debieron cuidarla. Estaba sola y si algo le pasaba a su madre -o a él- su Rose quedaría sola en el mundo. Nunca lo había pensado así. Rose era su hija, pero nunca pensó en esa posibilidad... de no terminar de verla crecer. O Janine.

* * *

"Janie, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedes ahora?", susurró al teléfono, apenas aterrizaron en Rusia. Rose se durmió, llorando y él estaba dolido y angustiado. Y furioso.

"¿Pasó algo con Rose?".

"Contigo, me temo... Rose... averiguó algo sobre tí. Fue en búsqueda de una verdad que la rompió... ¡y recién vengo a saberlo!... ¡le duele tanto, Janie!".

"¿Qué puede ser lo que la hiere tanto, Ibrahim?, ¿que fue?, ¡Quién lo hizo!", sonaba totalmente fuera de sí.

"Tus padres. Tu padre humano -un _Lord escocés_\- y tu madre... al parecer, una moroi... una _Lady Moroi_".

"Eso no es secreto... que fui abandonada por ella". Dijo, amargamente.

"¿Y Que él es un Lord Escocés?, ¿que su título puede pasar a las mujeres, pero que no te reconoció porque eras niña y que le dijo a Rose que si fuera niño, lo habría hecho?, ¿que Rose quiere que nos casemos y tengas un bebé varón para que te den lo que es tuyo?... odia a los royals con su corazón y alma. Ahora comprendo porqué. Porque ambos abuelos -¡ambos _royals_!- te rechazaron a tí y a través tuyo, a ella".

"Yo no lo sabía. Sólo que mi madre es la moroi y que me abandonó en la puerta de la Academia, casi. Me criaron las sobrinas dhampirs de mi madre, en una comunidad pequeña y cerrada escocesa... ¿cómo está nuestra pequeña?".

"Muy mal. Y esto no se lo perdonaré al retrógrada que te abandonó... ¿Él es el Hathaway?".

"No. Hathaway es la dhampir que me adoptó como hija, apenas nacida. Mi madre. Mi única madre".

"Vamos a presentar a Rose con la familia que la ame, Janie. No podemos permitir que sufra así... Y lo otro, quiero que escojamos... tutores en caso de que... Nunca he pensado en esto, pero tiene 10 años y ambos tenemos trabajos... demasiado peligrosos y ninguno se quedará en la casa mientras el otro trabaje".

"Consulta con la Señora Belikova, si quieres. Rose la aprecia... ¿la aprecian?".

"¡Después de este año, no sabes cuánto lo harán!".

"¿Qué hizo ahora?".

"¿Cómo crees que La Reina consiguió que vuelva a St. Vladimir', ¡Negociaron!. Castigó al padre de las niñas Belikova -un _royal Ivashkov_\- y La Reina aceptó... cada punto".

"¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡Y me lo perdí!, ¡la primera negociación con La Reina!, ¡cuéntame!".

"Ivashkov no recibirá más pagos del caudal familiar -salvo cualquier fondo que sea suyo- pagará las academias de Vika y Belikov y del bebé nacido hace poco... ¡además de su propia academia en St. Vladimir!".

"Pero... esa... ¿la pagas con el fondo, cierto?".

"Sí. ¿A dónde crees que irá ese caudal?".

"A ella, obviamente... respecto a lo otro, cuando tenga cosas para que firmes, te las haré llegar. Nadie hará daño a nuestra niña, que podamos evitar".

* * *

Abe la dejó en casa Belikova, mientras se iba a atender algunos asuntos. Iba a buscar a ese Lord escocés y tener... una larga y encantadora conversación con él. Era su suegro y no lo conocía... después de todo.

Lord John de Rousey era el primero de su familia. Descendiente -obviamente- del primer Barón Rousey que ostentara el título. El anterior Barón fue un primo cuarto, muerto sin descendientes directos -niños o niñas-. De mediana edad al heredar el insospechado título, el soltero escocés se abocó a buscar la esposa adecuada. Alta, pelo castaño dorado, pálida, ojos azules,_ Yelena Dashkov_ -_moroy y Lady_\- atrajo su atención.

Y a Yelena le atrajo la idea de ser una Baronesa. Pero su alegría duró poco. Una ecografía mostró a una niña. Una niña podía heredar. Pero él quería un hijo. Él era un hombre. Y de pronto, estuvo a favor de los Lords que negaban cambiar esa Ley arcaica -propuesta hecha incluso en la Cámara de los Lords- y heredar sus posiciones a sus hijas. Así que la hizo vigilar. La acusó de infidelidad y el matrimonio de 6 meses -con ella de 3 meses de embarazo- acabó en divorcio.

La siguiente vez, embarazó a su novia -y cuando la ecografía mostró una niña- acabó la relación. La tercera vez, fue niño. El ADN mostró un padre desconocido. Y él rompió con la nueva novia. Así que mapeó a sus familiares varones vivos y vio que el siguiente era varón. Ése sería el nuevo Barón De Rousey.

Todo eso se lo arrancó Abe con compulsión. Eso e incluso el nombre de su esposa -la única legal- Lady Yelena Dashkov. Un ADN de Janine mostraría que era su hija -el pelo rojo rizado y los ojos eran una clara señal- y lo obligaría a reconocerla, puesto que fue engendrada en el matrimonio y tenía su ADN.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue Yelena Dashkov, que abandonó a su hija en la academia. Pero Yelena Dashkov había muerto. No por strigois. Ni de causas naturales -a sus 50 años- Sino por Sandozky.

Al rastrear a su familia, descubrió que la madre fue una moroi sin pedigree -comida por strigois, lamentablemente- y su padre... ¡vaya, vaya!, era el hermano mayor -sólo reconocido- del actual _Príncipe Dashkov, Víktor_. El hecho de que Robert Darú hubiera sido reconocido lo hacía un Dashkov -para todos los efectos legales moroi- y heredero tras la única sobreviviente de los hijos del Príncipe. _Lady Natalie_... la misma _Nata_ que humilló a Rose, diciéndole que era... _de las que se botan_.

Y al ser su hija Yelena -legalmente- su hija, ¡ponía a Janine y a Rose por sobre los siguientes herederos al Principado!. Justicia divina. Una que haría a Rose... inmensamente feliz. Sólo le faltaba el certificado de matrimonio suyo con su Janine... Con 11 años de antigüedad, claro. Pero eso se podía solucionar. Un matrimonio por poderes fechado 11 años atrás haría a Rose la hija de La Honorable Janine Hathaway-Dashkov De Rous, La Heredera de la Baronía De Rous.

Hizo una videoconferencia con Janine y se casaron en una notaría, en donde el notario -confundido- le puso como fecha 11 años atrás... archivándolo en esa fecha. Al pedir la copia del Acta, Abe pudo legalizar el matrimonio... sin problemas. Y entonces partió a Rusia, con su kizim y el mejor regalo que podía darle... por el momento. Igualdad ante la Ley.

* * *

En la cena de Navidad -en casa de las Belikova- Abe conversó calladamente con las Belikova -Olena y su madre, Yeva- quienes aceptaron ser nombradas Tutoras de Rose -conjuntamente- si él o Janine faltaban. Era importante para todos que todos los niños estuvieran a salvo. Además, les confidenció el costo de que Rose dejara St. Basil por St. Vladimir.

"Roza no iba a permitirle tratarlas así. No sólo lo castigó, sino que lo puso en el ojo del huracán. La Reina no romperá el acuerdo. Lo sé. Y tampoco lo va a demorar. Rose no se lo permitirá".

"¡Roza no tenía por qué!", lloriqueó Olena, "Yo la quiero por lo que es, una niña maravillosa, que ha tratado a Vika como a una hermana y nos ha sólo dado alegrías... ¡Karolina, te tengo una noticia!", la joven dhampir se acercó. "Roza... obligó a Randall a pagar por las academias de Mitya, Vika y Pavi".

"¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?".

"Navidades, en La Corte. Tuvo la desdicha de cruzarse con mi Kizim allá... ¡Y no fue agradable!".

"¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡gracias, gracias!", lloró, "ella sabía que era mi mayor preocupación. ¿Es en serio?, ¿toda la Academia de Pavi?".

"Toda. Pagada anualmente en un sólo pago. Sin regateo. Nada. Y de su propio fideicomiso. Nada de préstamos o comisiones".

"¿Qué... debió dar a cambio?, nada es gratis", susurró.

"La Reina la quiere en St. Vladimir. Hizo todo esto para tenerla allí. A ella no le costó. Y Rose -a quien sí le va a costar- también exigió el pago de su Academia, por parte de él.. pero a La Reina le costará mucho en el futuro. Cometió un error. Fatal. Potencialmente mortal. Le dio una _Carta Blanca_".

"Mi no tan sentido pésame", murmuró Yeva, sorprendiendo a todos, mirando a Abe, quien asintió.

* * *

The Rous -el lugar- existe en Escocia, no así el título, obviamente.


	8. Ah!, el amor joven

Estaban de vuelta en la Academia de St. Basil y Dimitri, fiel a su compromiso, intentó ser más... gentil con Rose. Se había enterado de que debía irse -negociaciones- a cambio de pagar las Academias. Y se lo agradecía profundamente. Ese ahorro de dinero significaría mucho para las Belikova. Él ya calculaba cuánto debería darle a su madre y a su familia. Ahora, le podía dar todo el dinero que su padre pagaría.

"¿Damos un paseo, Roza?". No la besaría -¡tenía 10 años!- pero sí sería gentil y amable. No la llenaría de ilusiones vanas, pero eso la haría feliz. Tampoco le tomaría la mano. "Vika me lo contó. Qué debes irte... Lo que has hecho por nosotros... es algo que nunca voy a olvidar... Cambiaste -no sólo mi vida- sino la de mi familia... Eres... especial para mí, Roza", y la besó en la mejilla, llenándola de felicidad.

* * *

Así fue llenando su_ Centro de Amor_ -a pequeñas gotitas- y haciéndola feliz. También -aunque no tenía novia- procuró no coquetear con otras senior -o novicias- lo que Iván llamaba su _celibato inducido_.

Para cuando Rose cumplió los 11 años -en marzo- la llevó a una heladería, en dónde le pidió el especial de cumpleaños para Princesas. Un sueño de chocolate, helados, bizcocho y otras muchas cosas deliciosas, con una sorpresa según el sexo del cumpleañero.

"¿Creo que mordí algo duro!", gritó Roza, escupiendo algo en su servilleta. Dimitri -aguantando el asco de ver ese revoltijo, revisó, por experiencia. Un diente era algo complejo en un niño -Sobre todo, en una niña-. Había algo brillante y lo tomó, con cuidado. Lo limpió en un vaso con un poco de agua. ¡Era un _anillito_!, dorado, con muchas piedritas brillantes -como un auténtico _anillo eternidad_\- hecho de alguna aleación dorada y zirconios -probablemente-. Se lo mostró a Roza, que aplaudió, feliz. Se lo puso sin pensar en el dedo y ella gritó de alegría. "¿_Estamos comprometidos_?".

"Roza..."

"¡Pero me diste un anillo!".

"Somos muy jóvenes y aún no hemos terminado la academia... Te irás a St. Vladimir a terminar la escuela y yo seré guardián de Iván... No tengo nada... aún...".

"Tendré 18 al egresar... y tú...".

"24 años", respondió sin pensarlo.

"¡Perfecto!, entonces... ¿es un _compromiso para comprometernos_?, ¿sí?".

"Sí, Roza. Puede ser", ¡en qué se había metido!.

* * *

Ni que decir que Roza le contó a absolutamente TODOS lo ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños, mientras todas las niñas -bueno, de la escuelas intermedia y primaria- observaban el anillo como si fuera el de Lady Di o el de alguna Reina, como Elizabeth de Inglaterra.

Eso, a Dimitri, ¡Iván jamás se lo haría olvidar!. Incluso se ocupó de copiar el anillo. Sería el regalo perfecto para una Roza de 18 años. Y lo dejó en un fideicomiso -para ella, en la corte- para que no se perdiera.

Como era habitual entre los royals, podían dejar una joya a cambio de dinero -sin que generara intereses, porque la joya era alquilada para pagar el préstamo- mientras que el préstamo generaba intereses a favor del dueño de la joya. Al cumplirse el plazo, la joya era rescatada con el préstamo y los intereses iban al dueño de la joya. Esto era común para joyas familiares en herencia a menores de edad.

E Iván usó parte del oro y piedras que había heredado -de la misma forma- para mandar a hacer el anillo de eternidad de Roza Mazur, como pago por prestarle a su prometido. Para él, eso no era relevante -las joyas- pero tener a Dimitri a mano para reírse de su infantil compromiso se pagaría de por vida.

* * *

¡Para todos los amantes de las Historias de _RoMitri_... ¿qué esperaban?, ¡tiene 11 años!


	9. Ouroboros, la serpiente

La despedida dolería hasta el final del mundo para Rose. St. Vladimir estaba al otro lado del mundo. Lleno de reglas y restricciones. Lloró amargamente, pero debía cumplirlo. Además, su padre le prometió noticias que la alegrarían.

"¿Baba?".

"Tu abuelo, Lord John De Rous, reconoció a tu madre como su hija. Ahora -entre los humanos, o los escoceses, al menos- es La Honorable Janine De Rous, su heredera. Eres su hija y serás una Baronesa en su momento".

"¿Es _real_?".

"Sólo es el equivalente de una _Lady_, pero eso no evita que puedas restregárselo a cuanta moroi que te haga sentir mal por eso... Además... tu abuela muerta -Lady Yelena- era sobrina de un Príncipe moroi, Víktor Dashkov. Era hija legítima de un hijo reconocido del Príncipe anterior. Eso la hacía heredera detrás de la hija del Príncipe, Lady Natalie. El hermano del Príncipe, su hija Yelena, tu madre... y tú son los herederos tras esta niña, que va en tu futura clase de St. Vladimir".

"¿_Nata_... es Lady Natalie Dashkov?, ¿es en serio?", su sonrisa se volvió cruel y su dulce rostro, durísimo. Eso asustó a Abe. Esa no era su hija. Y le recordó a su abuelo, el infame Mazur.

"¿Rose, Kizim?".

"Es la niñita que me dijo que yo era _de las que se botan_, Baba... que agradezca que los encumbrados Dashkov no la voten inadecuada, ¿sí?".

"Es la heredera, Rose".

"Y tiene 11 años... como yo. Los Dashkov tienen Sandozky a granel. Y lo maravilloso es que Yelena no pudo heredárselo a mi _Anne_. Las dhampirs no lo tenemos, ni en forma pasiva... ¿mamá lo sabe?, se lo diremos en St. Vladimir... O va, o yo no voy... tengo _dispensa real_, ¿cierto?... ahora... Vamos a comprar mis cosas, Baba?".

"¿Y lo de St. Basil. Kiz?".

"Se lo di todo a Vika y el resto de los cuadernos y lápices a Pavi, para que haga sus dibujos. ¡No tengo nada!, ¿dónde compran sus cosas las royals?, ¿en la corte?". Así que se fueron a la corte. Esta vez, Rose iba en plan de ahorro. Así que no preguntó el costo real de ella.

* * *

Las tiendas de artículos de escritorio y escuela estaban llenas. Lógico, los niños volvían a la escuela en otoño. Pero el espacio apareció al llegar Mazur.

Rose -lista en mano- revisaba críticamente los valores. Acostumbraba a comprar los libros de clases anteriores -aún en escuelas humanas- y escogió lo más práctico. Pagaría en efectivo -lógicamente-. Pero su carrito se llenó de libretas y lápices de unicornios, ponis y cosas así.

"¿Rosa o celeste para el decorado?", preguntaba a los guardianes, para después echar ambos. Indecisa no era. Pero le encantaban los dos.

* * *

Un hombre caminó presuroso hacia Mazur y sus acompañantes. El sol que se ocultaba brilló en su pelo dorado y lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era, pero no más que el jovial Mazur, algunos años más joven, igualmente.

"¡Mazur!", lo saludó, extendiendo su mano, que fue afablemente respondida. "Había escuchado rumores, pero no sabía que vendrían... ¿me presentas a tu hija?".

"Ud. Ya me conoce, pero no me recuerda, Señor Dragomir", respondió Rose, "yo lo recuerdo... ¿su hijo mayor sigue torturando a su hija?, a Lissa, ¿cierto?".

"Nuestra Rose Tiene una memoria prodigiosa, Príncipe Dragomir... Rose, es El Príncipe Dragomir ahora", le indicó Mazur a su hija.

"¿Importa?", descartó, desinteresada, "esto no es Montreal, que tienen Reina y Primer Ministro... América escoge Presidente".

"Entre los morois él es un Príncipe, Rose", le recordó Abe. Sabía a dónde iba.

"¿Para todos acá es válido ser llamado _Lord o Lady_ si se es hijo de un Lord... Alteza?",dejó deslizar como miel. Por dentro había veneno destilando.

"Para todos, Miss Rose", sonrió El Príncipe.

"¿Y la hija de una Lady sería...?".

"Eso es más complejo... Mi esposa es hija de una Lady, pero no fue llamada así. Su padre no era Lord".

"Pero si el hijo de un lord-digamos- que es reconocido se casa, ¿su hija es Lady?".

"Es Lady si. Por ser su hija y llevar su nombre".

"Y si esa hija se casa -no con un lord moroi,- pero sí con un Lord, ¿su hija que sería?".

"Eso implicaría que la hija fuera dhampir, ¿cierto?", le preocupaba el rumbo de la conversación. Sobre todo, porque el padre no intervenía.

"¿cierto?, porque el padre es Lord y la madre es Lady, ¿cierto o no?. Usted es Príncipe, eso debe saberlo, ¿verdad?".

"Si hay... matrimonio entre iguales -no _morganático_\- la hija debería ser reconocida como tal. Como una Lady. Sea Dhampir o no".

"Y si esa Lady dhampir se casa con un moroi -commoner- ¿que es su hija?, porque puede heredar a su madre y a su abuelo, -el Lord humano- y puede que reciba un título superior a Lady... pero inferior a Princesa... entonces, ¿qué es, cómo llamarían?".

"También debería ser llamada Lady. Su herencia superaría a ser hija de un commoner, Miss Rose". ¡Qué aguas más peligrosas navegaban!.

"¿Es muy común?".

"Eso... no pasa. O al menos, no en América. Ocurría -probablemente- en Europa, en donde hay Monarquías y Títulos Nobiliarios".

"Hay inmigrantes europeos por acá. Casi todos los morois lo son. Segunda o tercera generación. Hubo monarquía en Rusia hasta La Primera Guerra. En Rumania, en Grecia, en Turquía -nos decían otomanos- en países que actualmente son Alemania -Bavaria y algunos ducados y principados, como Hannover- ¿entonces?".

"Si es así... podría pasar. Abriría una nueva generación... de royals", susurró, pálido.

"Bienvenido al_ Nuevo Mundo_, entonces", sonrió Rose, siniestra. Eso despertó sus alarmas. Era demasiado joven para estar casada, ¿cierto?, entonces el cuento de la Lady moroi no era ella... ¿o sí?.

"No hagas olas, Kizim", le sugirió Abe.

"Mi madre fue abandonada por ser niña y dhampir por sus padres -legalmente casados, Baba-", le recordó, entrando en el Diálogo. "Ahora que el Lord Humano -mi abuelo, ¿si?- la reconoció como su hija -nacida en el matrimonio- basta que Lady Yelena se digne a reconocer que la encargó casada con Lord John y no por desliz... ¡Ah, verdad, está muerta!. ¡Estos Dashkov, tan débiles por el Sandozky!, los matará a todos, uno a uno... ¡Y sólo quedaremos Anne y yo, Baba!, ¡Acaso deberé ser la Princesa y salvar así _El Principado Dashkov_!", abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando de soslayo al atemorizado Príncipe Dragomir, quién rápidamente sumó dos más dos... ¡Y pareció que le dio 22!. ¿22 era -acaso- un número narcisista que puso esa carita?.

"¿Yelena... Dashkov?", susurró el Príncipe, haciendo cálculos rápidos. Estaba muerta -eso lo sabía- pero no su padre, el hermano sólo _reconocido _del Príncipe Dashkov y heredero tras su hija, Lady Natalie. ¿La madre de Rose era su nieta, legalmente nacida de su hija Yelena?... ¿Y dijo que la_ Lady dhampir_ se casó -legalmente- con el moroi commoner?, ¡Mazur!, ¡Serpiente traicionera!. Mordiendo a los morois en su seno... dónde más los doliera.

"¡Ups!, ¿dije todo eso en voz alta, Alteza?", la más pura imagen de la inocencia. ¡Y se lo tragó!, "no quise arruinar su día con mis problemas familiares, ¡ser dhampir no es fácil para mí!, nos rechazan y me dijeron que soy _de las que se botan_", escupió su veneno con ira no contenida.

"Lamento oírlo... Si, hay algunos que creen que ustedes..."

"Los royals en su mayoría, me temo", susurró Abe, por lo bajo, mirándolo a los ojos y escudriñando su mente. Eric Dragomir sintió el empuje de su fuerte compulsión de tierra y eso que no dijo absolutamente nada. Eso hacía a Abe un adversario tan temible. El poder fluía de él en oleadas. Y en su hija Rose... de su lengua de plata... viperina.

"Lady Yelena lo hizo, presumo", fue un tiro al aire. Peligroso y potencialmente pueden devolverse como bumerang.

"Se casó con el abuelo de mi Kizim por su título, pero él quería un niño y las abandonó y se divorciaron. Mi Janie fue abandonada por ella. Pero -como hija de ambos, en un matrimonio entre pares- Mi Janie..."

"Es Lady entre ellos y nosotros", concluyó.

"¡Listo!, terminé", gritó Rose, de pronto. Habían olvidado que compraba sus cosas para la escuela. "¡Y me quedaron US 20!, ¿me alcanza para Disney?", miró los billetes, críticamente y sonrió a su padre, "¿me prestas?".

* * *

Janine es _La Honorable_ (no Lady) por ser hija un Barón. Será una Lady al heredar al padre.


End file.
